1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hand tool boxes and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of tool box that includes elements in combination such as, for example, an extensible electrical cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor is well aware of many different types and sizes of tool box for containing hand tools and many different styles, shapes and sizes have been developed and used over a long number of years. The inventor is not aware, however, of any form of tool box that is constructed to include in combination an electrical extension cord that is retractably wound within a compartment portion of the tool box. Also, the tool box embodies other combinative features including measuring scales, cup holders and the like which contribute a still greater versatility to the tool box assembly.